I think RE should go back to its roots
I think Resident Evil should go back to its roots is a common and annoying thing said by the "fans". This phrase is said when a RE noob thinks the series should have another ''game made like the classic games. Weather it be by recycling characters, plot, game mechanics (ironically those three things "fans" usually complain about), monsters, or setting (those are the key points). This could also be applied when someone simply says the older games were better simply for their concepts as opposed to giving a concrete reason why they didn't enjoy the new games. Classic vs New Understanding their want for a classic RE game starts with knowing what is ''classic RE. Rule of thumb, anything before Resident Evil 4 is Classic, and everything after is New. However be sure to factor in only the popular games in the series as those are the ones they've only heard of. Why Classic is Awesome Classic RE is awesome to them because they remember playing it when they were 7-12 and being scared of it and not being able to beat the games. And everything from your childhood is always way better. Not to mention they had zombies! And "fans" think RE is all about zombies. Totally nothing to do with plot. Zombies zombies zombies. And more people remember those games. So that means more cred for being like "Yeah I know that game." Most importantly they were actual Horror Survival. Duh. And horror survival is cool, and difficult, and are harder. Since the series started as this vague survival game, it should stay that way. Because any change in a series makes it bad. The New games are less enjoyable for the countering reasons. They wern't scary, there's somehow too much ammo, yatta yatta, they wern't scary, and they had no zombies. (Not counting Umbrella/Darkside/ORC/Revelations' Ooze) Why this is all B*S While its a no brainer Resident Evil 4 marked a change in the series, consider it was a change from the formula after ten or so years. *If you like the damn series so much (like I do) then play Dino Crises. It's basically an RE game. And dayum, let's not even get into the non-traditional games. But anyway, it's a little absurd to expect a series to stay the same for 10+ years, and it's even more unreasonable to WANT it to keep rehashing the same stuff (This overlaps with Character want) So with the gigantic pile of games to play, why the hell would someone want another one? Scary zombie outbreak want complex Okay so, maybe someone wants classic Resident Evil feel as opposed to another classic game. So what would this entire? Zombies & atmosphere. Well people need to consider this, in order to scenically recreate the settings of past RE titles you'll probably need the following; * The character(s) being isolated or alone * The character(s) having few supplies * Stuck in some place scary In the RE universe, why the hell would anyone be left alone with no weapons on them in the middle of some sketch pad? And no don't cite Revelations, that was fabricated (but effective). The characters are part of organizations, they are prepared, etc. It just wouldn't make sense for these conditions to repeat all over again. (Unless O'Brian wants to do something about it again.) There's also the issue of story and plot involved in horror survival. Most of the classic games barely had a plot while in game; most of the story was told through the files. This would also imply the character and the gamer are unaware of universal elements going on in the game. Well despite RE4 doing a good job keeping the files, there is so much backstory to Resident Evil how the heck could they add more? And what concepts really need to be added? If you notice, RE5 changed up the plot formula in that, it actually has a plot in the game. *RE4 from Leon's perspective: Look for Ashley, found her, hide in that Castle, she got taken, find her, lose her, find her. Saved her, and he just had to kill whatever stood in his way. *RE5 from Chris's perspective: Look for Wesker. Jill got dead :( Push ups for the next 3 years. Is this worth fighting for? Meet the Intel, look for Irving, is that Jill? We're on our own Sheva :( Go to that cave! Wesker is here? Super awesome fight. Then bombs. Kill Wesker thus ending a long lasted feud. Conclusion, the atmosphere is going to return. RE completely abandoned it's roots!!!! This is also a "Uh-no" thing that can be answered with this nicely made table; Yup. Totally looks like all roots and hopes for it are completely gone and long forgotten in favor of blatant action themes. Right? There's also complains that the series is starting to rip-off othe ractions games like Dead Space and Call of Duty and Gears of War and another that has zombies in it. How why and what way? ~ to continue. Category:"fandom"